Forever
by Lunar Crush
Summary: 9/27/12: An update! It's been seven years since Kyo was locked up in the main house. All he can do now is remember the past. Rating is PG-13 for swearing in many chapters. Please R&R! Thanks! :-)
1. Present 'Contemplation'

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. Boo-urns.

Summary: Kyo's in his cage and thinks about his past. 'Nuff said.

I'm in the process of both finishing this story and editing the already published chapters. By editing, I mean "fixing glaring mistakes while adding a few bits here and there that my 17-year-old self wouldn't think to add." This chapter, for the most part, has been edited. Enjoy!

* * *

**_Forever_**

"Happy Birthday."

He rubbed out the flames he drew in the dirt with his hand. Seven years had passed and he still remembered his birthday. Seven years had passed since that day. Seven years had passed since he was free. He chuckled to himself. He was surprised he could remember that far back, let alone what day it even was.

Why Kyo Souma chose to remember, he did not know.

His crimson eyes looked up at what sky he could see. They had lost their red-hot fire many years ago. In their place resided two empty spheres with nothing left to look forward to. His dirty orange hair became both tangled and quite long. A while ago he was able to make a ribbon to hold his hair back with a shirt that was too small for him. His tanned face held too many wrinkles in it for someone in his twenties. He had given up on himself many years ago, knowing this prison would become his tomb.

Yet he still didn't see why would waste what little energy he had left to remember his own birthday.

Maybe because that was the last time he had seen any sort of human interaction. It had been two years ago (or had it been three? Kyo couldn't remember) since they came to visit him in his cell. Yuki and Tohru were so happy together, their little girl trailing behind them. There were others, as well-Shigure, Hatori, Momiji, Haru, Ayame, and Kisa- but Kyo didn't really care. He smiled sadly at the thought of Tohru. The one person outside the Souma family that he deeply cared for was gone. She was now and forevermore Mrs. Yuki Souma. Again, that damned rat had won. In every way, he always came out ahead of Kyo. Yuki was always stronger, faster, smarter, funnier, more popular, more accepted in the Zodiac, more everything.

Kyo got up off of the ground and stretched. He tried to think of something to do, but quickly gave up. Boredom didn't trouble him anymore. He sat down on the worn-out mattress, chin in his hands, staring into space. He soon realized his eyes landed on his broken picture frames and the pictures they once held.

He thought back to when Kagura came to give them to him. He knew he purposely left those pictures "out there" so he wouldn't be able to see them. He only thought of the pain they would bring to him. Yet by that time, he didn't care anymore. To him, he was living in a nightmare that would never end. Without much thought, he had taken the pictures from her and brought them into his prison. He never understood why she cared as much as she did about him. Even after those few hours they shared talking, Kyo still didn't know. He never loved her the same way she loved him. He never could even if he tried with all of his heart. She had to have known that, but she never showed any signs of it. She would just say how much he cared for her when they were children. She would smile whenever she saw him, even after she would almost kill him by showing her love.

Without even realizing it, he began to sort through all of the pictures. There were some pictures of the various Zodiac members, both group shots and singles. Others were of Kyo as a child, smiling. He never knew why he would smile back then. _Perhaps it was because I didn't know what horrid fate was awaiting him,_he thought bitterly. He glanced at the next picture-one he never remembered taking. He was again smiling, yet this time he was holding Tohru's hand at school. Kyo was surprised Kagura would even bother to give him this, let alone she even had it to begin with. The next few pictures he held were those of himself and his guardian and adopted father, Kazuma. He thought of all that time he spent with his dear mentor. Whether it was training up in the mountains, practicing in the dojo he called home, or just passing the time with Kazuma, Kyo was at peace. He was the first one he ever knew that truly accepted him, no matter which form he was in. He was also the one that told Kyo with full detail of what was to happen to him upon graduation from high school. Even with that, Kyo still loved him as a father. A father...

He felt something cold sliding down his cheek. Reaching up to his face, he felt something he hadn't felt in the longest time-a tear. Gathering a few photos that were shredded on the ground, he walked over to the opposite wall. He began to trace the deep gouges he had made, some areas still darkened with dried blood. It wasn't his fault what happened- at least not entirely. It was a few years ago, but he still clearly remembers when his real father had paid him a visit. Kyo didn't know why he even came. Quite frankly, he didn't want to know why. That was one of the-if not _the_-worst days he had ever spent in his cage. When Kyo saw him, he realized that he was hopeless-his life was completely over, no matter how much he tried to believe otherwise. His father had sealed his own son's grave. His father had taken away almost all of what was left of Kyo's humanity and finished the transformation into an empty shell.

Quietly, Kyo fell back to the ground, slumped next to the birthday cake he drew for himself. He felt older than he ever had in his entire life. As the moments passed, he could hardly believe he made it to his 25th birthday. He never thought he could make it for seven years without the ability to sleep on the roof, run through the forest, live his own life, be human. It was not until that last moment when he first thought of his last day of freedom. Kyo pictured the sunny June day clearly as if it were yesterday. He saw Akito, that stupid evil grin on his pale face, sitting next to Kyo on their way to the main house. He felt the cold steer handle on the door to his doom. He watched his last bit of freedom take away as the door shut and locked in front of him.

He sighed as these sudden waves of emotions came onto him like a tidal wave. He felt it had been a dream when he was in the outside world. He now knew he was wrong-it was all real. For once in his captivity, he was content. Kyo walked over to his bed and lie down. Putting his hands behind his head, he stared into the ceiling until he fell asleep. He had never dreamed so well in his life-days remembered yet lost. Days of him and his chestnut-haired angel walking down a hidden path. Moments of two in love, holding hands and watching the sunset. As a star falls through the crystalline sky, he steals a kiss. Without words, the two embrace in heated passion, as if this night would be their last.

Kyo stilled, dreaming a dream that seemed to go on forever.

TBC

* * *

A/N: So, what does everyone think? I know there isn't a whole lot of action going on here right now, but there will be some in the next chapters. Feel free to R&R...it's very much appreciated! ^_^; Comments and complaints are also welcome..

~LC


	2. One Year Ago 'Freedom'

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. Boo-urns.

A/N: Thanks to everyone that reviewed the first chapter! ^_^ Just for the record, Kyo's my favorite character. I'm sorry I'm being so mean to our favorite neko, but the concept behind this story felt so good that I had to write it like this. Anyways, enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

_**Forever**_  
_One Year Ago...Freedom_

It was raining. For once in his life, that's just what he was hoping for. Kyo looked at the darkened sky through his barred window. He hugged himself as he felt a few drops of rain land on his face. God, he was tired; he just wanted to go back to sleep.

"But I can't. This is my only chance for me to be free. Screw this damn prison!" He slammed his fist against the wall.

For the first time in a while, the fire behind his eyes sprung back to life. "And this time, I won't fail!"

His plan was so simple. He kept cursing himself for not thinking of it sooner. The previous year, 'Black Haru' decided to make an appearance when his cousins and Tohru came to visit him. In his rejoicing for the wall separating himself from the rampaging cow, he failed to notice the weakening of the bars covering his window. All it would take to break the bars was some animalistic force to pull the bars out. Kyo smiled; he had just what he needed.

He quickly slid his beads off his wrist and placed them carefully in his pants pocket. Almost immediately, he felt his body transforming. He shivered-this process was always unnerving to him. He could feel his skin stretching to fit his new form. His bones grew longer, some merging with others to take another shape. Joints popping as they reworked themselves, Kyo closed his eyes as the smoke from his transformation rose. Moments later, his body was quiet again-it was complete.

Kyo hastily checked his pocket for the beads. Finding them, he turned his attention to the window. Grasping a bar in each hand, he pulled. Other than a slight groan in the mounts holding the bars, nothing happened. Growling, he pulled again. Still, nothing moved. Now, Kyo was furious. The only reason those awake weren't quickly alerted to Kyo's escape was that his demonic howl overpowered the destruction of one wall in his prison. For the first time in six years, Kyo was finally free.

Instinctively, he ran. Though being caged up for so long, he clearly remembered every side route there was at the main house. After all, the only way to travel through the house without being glared at was to take the back routes. Within no time, he was at the gates separating the main house from the outside world. 'Time to get out of this hell hole,' Kyo thought as he jumped over the gate. He smiled-or at least as much as he could in the cat's true form. He was finally gone.

Kyo dashed into the forest, his feet moving on autopilot. He watched the trees blur past him. His legs quickly became tired from being cramped up for so long, but he kept going. A few minutes later, his body gave way and he collapsed onto the ground.

He slowly looked up to find the lake he frequently visited when he was free so long ago. He thought back to when Tohru confronted him there and accepted the cat's true form. God, Kyo missed her. He took a photo Kagura had given him four years ago out of his pocket. In front of the lake stood Yuki and Tohru right after their wedding. His heart broke every time he looked at this picture, but he couldn't help it-he loved Tohru so damn much.

Kyo felt the rain stop and his body reverting back to normal. He again closed his eyes and willed it to be over quickly. When he returned to normal, he slipped his beads back onto his wrist. It was then he suddenly heard voices in the distance. They were onto him. 'Damn, how long have I been here?' He cursed himself in his head. Now he needed to find a place to stay and hide. The bad news-things change in six years, an he knew of almost nowhere where he would be welcome. The good news-he remembered last year that Tohru said her and Yuki lived in Shigure's old house. The voices were getting closer, so Kyo took off.

It felt good to be running again, but he had hoped it would be under different circumstances. Pain seared throughout his bare torso as twigs and branches cut through his skin. He smiled-at least he knew he was alive. His feet took him to his destination. He didn't know how he made it there in the complete darkness-he felt as though he was watching a movie and he was the lead role-but eventually, Kyo found himself standing in front of the house he once called home so many years before. He took another deep breath, slowly walked to the door, and knocked. Then, he waited and prayed.

The door slowly slid open to reveal a man with silver hair and stunning purple eyes. He looked as though he was hastily woken up and was in a bad mood. "Who in their right mind would come here this late at night and-" Yuki became silent when he realized who he was talking to.

"Come on you damn rat and let me in. I need a place to stay."

Yuki's eyes widened. "Kyo!? How did-When did-Why-What in the world- "

"God damnit just let me in the god damn house!"

Yuki just blinked and stepped aside as Kyo darted in and shut the door. He looked to the stairs just as Tohru tiredly walked down, a little girl trailing right behind.

"Yuki, what's wrong? The commotion woke Kyoka and I up and-" Her eyes landed on Kyo. "Oh my god, Kyo!" She ran up to him and smiled. Kyoka quickly followed. Every time Kyo looked at the little child, he would smile sadly. She was an exact replica of Tohru. The only difference was that she had Yuki's deep purple eyes and shy smile. God, how Kyo wished Kyoka could be his.

They walked into the living room and sat down, with the exception of Tohru. "I'll be right back. I've got to get you some bandages for all those cuts." She left, leaving Yuki, Kyo, and Kyoka in silence, everyone still stunned with the recent events. Kyo finally spoke.

"Kyoka's beautiful, Yuki. She looks so much like Tohru." Before Yuki could respond, Tohru returned.

"Now let's take cars of your injuries. Kyoka, could you help me? be careful not to hug him-he's a Zodiac member like your father." Kyoka smiled and nodded. She then helped Tohru clean Kyo's wounds.

Yuki shifted uncomfortably. "I'll go to the store and see if I can get some food." Without waiting for a response, he walked out the door and was gone. Kyo just stared at where Yuki just stood.

"Don't mind him. You know how he's like when he wakes up," Tohru gently squeezed his hand. Kyo weakly smiled. "Let's talk about something else. What have you been doing for the past year? How did you escape? When-" Tohru was silenced as Kyo placed his hand on her lips. Pink crept onto Torhu's cheeks at the touch.

"Calm down or you'll have a stupid heart attack. Let me answer one thing at a time." For the next hour or so, Kyo told the girls about the past year - _which was pathetically nothing,_ Kyo thought - and how he made his escape that night. When he finished, Yuki returned carrying a bag of groceries.

"Sorry I took so long. It was...hard finding a store open this late so the stupid cat could eat." Kyo could see the glare Yuki gave him.

"Don't worry, you damn rat. I'm too tired at eat anyways. I'm going to the roof. Tohru, Kyoka-I'm sorry for waking you two up."

Within moments, he was lying on the roof, staring at the bright stars. "How could I have lived for so long without being in the open like this?" He thought about what he was going to do with his freedom until he fell asleep under the stars.

He woke up the next morning as the sun began to rise. He could tell someone was behind him, but he didn't really care. Kyo just kept looking ahead.

"The sunrise is quite beautiful, isn't it, Kyo?"

Kyo lazily stretched. "Yeah, I guess. I haven't seen it this clear in six years."

He heard a second person join them on the roof. "Well aren't you glad you got your chance to see it, then?"

That caught Kyo's attention. "Yeah, why do you ask?" He turned around to face Yuki, standing next to someone he never wanted to see again...

Kureno.

Before he could react, Yuki and Kureno each grabbed one of Kyo's arms. Kyo tried desperately to break free, but it was useless. He glared at Yuki. "You damn shit rat! What the fuck are you doing this to me? Can't you see you've already won! What in the hell were you fucking thinking!?"

"You know what happens if you go against Akito, you stupid cat! He threatened to erase Tohru's memory if I didn't tell him where you were right when I found out. Why do you think it took me so long for me to go get some food?"

It suddenly clicked in Kyo's head. _'If I ever get out of this, that damn rat is dead! How could've I been so __**stupid**__ to come here-this was probably the first place they went to look for me!'_ He gave up struggling and slowly walked to Hatori's car waiting outside. Kyo glared at Yuki. "Where are Tohru and Kyoka?"

"Still sleeping. I'll tell them what happened when they wake up."

"Like hell you will!"

"Don't be so hard on your cousin," Kureno stated calmly. "He only did what was right. You shouldn't be mad at him."

The drive back to the main house was long and agonizing. Kyo could tell Hatori was taking his time so Kyo could have his last moments of freedom. He also saw Hatori look at Kyo in the rear view mirror and mouthed the words 'I'm sorry.' Kyo simply nodded.

When they got to Kyo's cage, they found an angry Akito waiting for them. "So, the little bastard cat found his way out of his litter box. It's a good thing my precious rat told me where you were before you dirtied the world with your presence. Well, it's time for you to go back where you belong. Say your goodbyes and get out of my sight, you pathetic cat." Coughing, Akito turned his sickly head and reentered the house, Kureno following close behind.

Hatori put his hand on Kyo's shoulder. "I know it's against Akito's orders because of last year, but I'll try to visit whenever I can." Hatori turned and left. Kyo smiled, even though he knew Hatori would never visit him. That damned Akito's words were that powerful.

Yuki opened his mouth to say something, but Kyo quickly stopped him. "Just tell Tohru and Kyoka I said goodbye. It's probably that last time I'll ever see them." He turned his back to Yuki. "You know, it wouldn't have been the first time Tohru had her memory erased..." With that, he stormed into the cell and slammed the cold door behind him.

Hours of silence dragged on, until little droplets of water quietly fell against the roof. It began to rain.

He slumped onto his bed. Kyo noticed that within his day of freedom, the wall had already been replaced and reinforced with steel. His hand slid down to his beads on his other wrist. _'Maybe I can try again; there's not a chance in hell they'd expect it!' _Through his barred window, he could see Yuki's outline in the distance._ 'Then again, this damn rain is tiring as all hell.'_

Ruefully, he took one last look at the outside world-at his freedom- and fell asleep.

TBC

* * *

A/N: So, what did everyone think? In case anyone is confused, this story will be going back in time with each chapter and follow each year that Kyo was imprisoned. In the final chapter, I'll bring it back to the present and wrap everything up. Good, now I feel better...^_^; Well, tell me what you think about the story so far-it'll be greatly appreciated!

~LC


	3. Two Years Ago 'Interaction'

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, and I never will...*holds back tears*

A/N: Again, I wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed this story! *gives hugs to everyone* Anyways, sorry for taking so long with this chapter. This was the one I was least looking forward to writing. With so many characters in one setting, it's hard for me to have deep conversations. So bear with me. ^_^; Well, I'll hopefully have the next chapter up really soon. Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

**Forever**  
_Two Years Ago...Interaction_

"Keep your voices down. If Akito were to find out I brought everyone here, you know what would happen."

"But come on, it's Kyo's birthday."

"Of course! We haven't seen our darling Kyo for five years now-we just have to see him, no matter what!"

~*~*~*~

Kyo, of course, was sound asleep. Happily asleep. Not caring of the outside world asleep. So asleep that he didn't want to be awoken by-

"Happy birthday, Kyo!"

Kyo awoke with a shock. "Who the hell is here?" He groggily rolled out of bed with a newfound bad mood. "Don't you know where you are?! Now get out of here before I break out of here and kick your ass!"

"What the fuck is wrong with you, you damn red-headed freak!"

That woke Kyo up. The next moment, Kyo heard the bars covering his windows shaking like crazy. He looked to the window to see a very angered Black Haru trying to pull the bars out and get his hands on Kyo. 'Shit, what did I do to deserve this?' Kyo cursed himself. He finally decided that enough was enough with Black Haru. "Would you calm down and shut up! Keep at this and everyone will know you're here, you stupid cow!"

Haru shook the bars harder. "What the hell did you just call me?!"

Kyo was silently thanking whoever put those bars in when he heard a loud crack. Haru calmly fell to the ground. "Come on, Haru, that's no way you should treat your cousin. Besides, it's Kyo's birthday."

"Shigure? Don't you know the rule-only one person can visit me every two months. What were you two-"

Shigure smiled. "Don't think that we're the only two that came today." Kyo looked to see Haru on the ground, still stunned, with Kisa and Momiji beside him. Shigure stood to Kyo's right, with Hatori standing right behind. Yuki was further back, his brother Ayame clinging to his arm. Finally, Tohru came into focus, as beautiful as ever. Kyo wished he could just feel that closeness to her one last time...

"Happy birthday, Uncle Kyo!" Kyoka ran up to the window and smiled. Although she was too short to reach the window, she didn't care. She raised her hand and held a cupcake to Kyo. It had a cat made of orange frosting on it. "Mommy and I made this!"

"I don't know what to say, Kyoka," he patted Kyoka on the head. 'So this is the girl I'd heard about...' Kyo felt tears forming in his eyes. No, he wouldn't let them see him cry. He took the cupcake from the little girl and took a bite. "I haven't had something this good in god knows how long!" He finished it in two more bites. When he was done, reality cam back to him. "Why are you doing this? Akito'll kill all of you if he finds out!"

Hatori calmly stepped forward. "We know. That's why we can't stay for long, or why we couldn't bring any other presents besides food."

"Yeah, with the stunt Kagura pulled a while ago, it made it extremely hard just to bring the food!"

"Let me finish, Shigure. Please." Shigure lowered his head and Hatori continued. "Akito is taking a walk with Kureno, so they should be gone for fifteen minutes or so."

Kisa looked up from Haru, who was finally regaining his senses. "I'm sorry we can't stay any longer, Kyo. You know that if we could, we really would."

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry about it." Surprisingly, Kyo found himself smiling. He didn't think everyone still cared about him, let alone remember him.

Ayame ran to the window, dragging Yuki close behind. "Well anyways, it was Tohru's wonderful idea to have a picnic party for you. So, enjoy the picnic we made for you! Yuki, my darling brother, would you help me send the food through the window?"

"Only if you'll let go of me and get away from me." Kyo could tell that if Tohru and Kyoka weren't there, Yuki would strangle his brother. Kyo laughed.

Kyo glanced over to Momiji, who was helping Haru back onto his feet. "Hey Momiji, you're so quiet, it's scaring me. What's up with you?"

Momiji smiled and ran up to Kyo's barred window. "Oh, I'm sorry Kyo- I didn't mean to scare you! I just wanted you to have a happy birthday. Is there anything I can do to make it better?"

"Well, there might be...come a little closer." When Momiji came close enough, Kyo grabbed him and gave him a noogie. Kyo started to laugh hysterically. "Now, this is a good birthday!"

"WWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Kyo's picking on me!" Momiji started squirming to break free from Kyo's hold, but it didn't work.

"Come on, Kyo. Let go of Momiji so we can have your birthday picnic." Tohru moved to break up the two boys. Kyo quickly let go, not wanting Tohru to get mad at him. "That's much better. Now let's eat!"

Kyo watched as Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame (still dragging around an angered Yuki) set up a picnic with many kinds of foods, nothing with leeks. Kyo was very thankful. For the most part, everyone kept quiet except for when they would fill Kyo in about what was going on in the outside world.

Suddenly, Kyo stepped back. He could feel someone spying on them, but he didn't know where. He hoped no one noticed him acting like that. Unfortunately, Haru did. "Kyo, is something the matter? Are you sick or in pain?"

Quickly, Kyo regained his composure. "Yeah, I'm fine." He was going to leave it like that, but something that was bugging him finally came out. "I was wondering-why do you guys never come to visit? Instead, I usually get Kureno or one of Akito's other lackeys to come instead."

Of everyone there, he was surprised to hear Yuki respond. "You know the rule Akito made-only one person can visit you every two months. Well, Akito has it where he only allows someone of his choosing to visit you. By the time we find out, it's already too late. Believe us, everyone has tried for the longest time to come and visit you."

Ayame returned to Yuki's side. "So, we gave up trying to go by Akito's rules and decided to visit you anyways. When we found out Akito was going on a walk with Kureno, we figured this was the best shot we had."

Kyo shook his head. "But it still doesn't explain why he would do something as stupid as this."

"I do this to keep all of you from getting near this reject of life."

Everyone turned around to see Akito stepping out from the trees. Kyo cursed. He knew he felt someone watching them. He wished he would've said something before it was too late. Now, they were in deep trouble.

"Kureno, could you take everyone away and bring them to my room? I'll deal with them after I talk to this bastard." Kureno did as he was told. No one said a word to Kyo as they left-their eyes spoke for themselves. Kyo smiled and waved. He glanced at Kureno as he sent everyone else away. Kyo prayed that he would never see that damn bird again. Soon, it was just Kyo and Akito.

"I don' want to be near your filth, so I'll make this quick. From now on, I forbid anyone to waste their time so they can come visit you. After seeing this scheme take place behind my back, you don't deserve it," Akito readjusted his kimono and sighed. He had an evil glint in his eye as he though of further consequences. "I think I'll severely punish everyone that bothered to attend this fiasco. Maybe then they'll realize how pathetic they were for even caring about you. And to think you would learn to hate visitors after the guest I invited last year..."Akito laughed, a sickly smile spreading across his face as Kyo shuddered. "That should just about do it-oh wait, I almost forgot. Happy birthday!" His laughter roared even louder than before. All Kyo could do was glare through his barred window.

Akito didn't even bother to say goodbye (though Kyo wasn't surprised); he just turned and left, leaving Kyo alone. "How could this happen? Can't I ever get a lucky break?!" Kyo fell onto his bed and put his head in his hands. He saw the food that still remained from his picnic. "God, I've got to get out of this hell hole. I just wish I could figure out how."

With nothing else to do, he ate some of the leftover food, trying to think of a way to escape his cell.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Well, what does everyone thing so far? I know this chapter might not have been that spectacular, but I promise the next chapter will be awesome!


	4. Three Years Ago 'Damnation'

Disclaimer: I know I don't own Fruits Basket! Quit reminding me!! *starts crying...again*  
  
A/N: GOMENNASAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am soooooooo sorry it took so long for me to write this chapter! I've rewritten this about three times and finally wrote something I thought was really good. I really hope you like this chapter...though I have to admit it became a little *gulps* bloody at the end-but not much. Anyways, I hope you enjoy chapter four!!! And again...GOMENNASAI!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Notes: [blah] means flashback ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Forever  
  
~Three Years Ago...Damnation  
  
Kyo awoke with a start. The thunder still echoed in the distance. Kyo looked around his cell as he stretched. He needed something to hold his hair back. He stopped trying to cut it two years ago and now it was getting very annoying to him. At first, he didn't see anything that could be of any use. Then, he spotted an old T-shirt thrown into a ball on the ground in the corner. He never wore that shirt anymore-it became too ragged and small for him. 'I guess this will have to do,' Kyo thought as he looked over the shirt. He found a sharp rock on the ground he figured could be used for a knife. Carefully, he laid the shirt on the ground and started cutting through it with the rock. When he was done, Kyo had cut something resembling a primitive ribbon. Kyo laughed at the finished product.  
  
"Well, it's definitely better than nothing."  
  
He proceeded to tie the ribbon around his hair. It was a little more difficult than he thought it would be. But eventually with some luck (and a lot of swearing), he was able to tie his hair back and out of his way.  
  
"Gad damn, it's gotten long!"  
  
The rain started pouring down now. Heavy drops started coming through the barred window, soaking into his bed. Kyo quickly covered the pictures that Kagura had secretly given him only two years ago. Kyo looked at the picture of the two of them. 'I can't believe how two years have gone by so quickly. Then again, time doesn't really matter in here,' he chuckled quietly to himself. The rain was quickly taking its toll on Kyo.  
  
A loud banging on the door to the outside world brought Kyo back to reality. Just before he could register what was going on, the noise stopped. In its place were the click of the lock and the reverberating groan of the rarely used hinges as the door slowly opened.  
  
The wind howled through Kyo's cell, blowing what few belongings he had all over. Before he could respond, the pictures scattered in front of two pairs of feet that had entered. When Kyo looked to see who they were, he growled.  
  
The first Kyo had wished would just hurry up and die.  
  
The other he wanted to kill himself.  
  
"So demon, I had heard rumors that a stupid boar had given you some photographs behind my back. I guess they were right. I'll have to teach her a lesson," Akito laughed sinisterly at the thought. The other man remained silent. "As much fun it would be to destroy these, I think I'll leave them intact. Memories are always more painful when you can look at them."  
  
"Just get to the fucking point. I don't feel like dealing with your bull today."  
  
Kyo got a hard slap from the other man. "That's no way to treat the head of your clan, you wretched bastard son."  
  
Though raining, fire could be seen from Kyo's crimson eyes. "How dare you call me that! Just because you're my birth father doesn't mean you have the right to call me your son!"  
  
"Well, the monster's learning, Akito. Kyo, why do you think I called you a 'bastard'? Because you don't deserve to be my son!" He spat in Kyo's direction.   
  
Akito was rather pleased with himself. "Well, I guess I should leave the two of you alone so you can remember old times," he looked over to Kyo's father. "Just remember: don't try to kill the boy. I would like a part of the opportunity myself." Saying nothing more, Akito walked out of the cell, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Kyo could only scowl. He promised himself that he would never give Akito the chance to personally watch him die.  
  
Kyo's father walked over to the bed and sat down. For a few minutes, there was neither sound nor movement. Eventually, Kyo spoke.  
  
"So what in the hell are you doing here? Why would you waste your time?"  
  
His father sighed. "Akito insisted on it. Of course I couldn't object...to his face." He grabbed the pictures of just Kyo and Tohru. In one, they were holding hands; the other Kyo was kissing Tohru on the cheek. His father could tell the second picture was taken the day Kyo was imprisoned. "You know, I found out what Akito did to her. Besides, I'm quite glad hat he did." Thunder echoed through the cell. Kyo's eyes were on fire. His father looked very happy with the response he was getting from Kyo.  
  
"How dare you say shit like that! Akito had no right to erase Tohru's memory of those two days! It just proved to everyone that someone really does-"  
  
"Nobody cares about you, you worthless demon! She just pitied you. Akito had her memory erased so she wouldn't have to live with that mistake!"  
  
"Let me guess. Then Akito had Yuki's memory erased so he wouldn't suffer and make that bastard Akito sad?"  
  
His father laughed insanely. "No, you pathetic boy. Akito did that so you could suffer more, knowing that you again lost something dear to you to the rat! He did that so you could realize how worthless you really are!" His laughing reached its crescendo as the lightning cracked outside.  
  
"You...you..." Kyo never thought he would want to kill someone like he did right now. He watched as his father enjoyed Kyo's pain. Even as the rain drenched Kyo in its cool wetness, his energy and fury continued to strengthen. He prayed to whomever he could think of to forgive him for what he was going to do. With his father laughing even harder, Kyo took off his bracelet. He instantly felt his transformation begin.  
  
Smoke surrounded Kyo. His father quickly noticed that something wasn't right. "Kyo, what are you doing?" He heard the bracelet jingle as it hit the floor. "Are you crazy!? Put your bracelet back on!" Joy was immediately replaced with fear in his father's eyes. Kyo's transformation was complete. "Akito, guards, come quick! Kyo has become a demon! He-"  
  
He was abruptly cut off as one of Kyo's mangled paws raked his father's face, cutting him severely. "It is you, father, that is the pathetic one. Not me!" Kyo swung his arm at his father, throwing him against the wall. Before his father could react, Kyo had lifted him off his feet and against the wall. Kyo's claws dug deep gouges into the wall. Not soon after, Kyo saw his father's blood enter the marks Kyo had made. Kyo smiled an inhumane smile. "It's time for you to feel all the pain you have made me feel my whole life." Kyo squeezed his father harder. But instead of the reaction Kyo was looking for, his father began to smile again.  
  
"See what you've become? It's because of this that everything has to be taken away from you. Kyo, you are a demon-you're evil. All you do is destroy. You would destroy your own family. You would destroy the one you care about the most, Tohru. You even destroyed your own mother. Why else do you think she killed herself!?"  
  
"THAT'S A LIE!! I'm as human as anyone else! I'm not evil! You are the one trying to destroy me. I am not a demon-YOU ARE!!" Kyo lost control of himself and began to choke his father. His father tried to struggle, but Kyo in the cat's true form was just too powerful. Any noise from the outside world was drowned out by Kyo's pulse throbbing in his ears. Thus, Kyo heard neither the door of his cell opening nor the pair of footsteps approaching him from behind. Kyo soon felt a painful blow to his head. He released his father and immediately became dizzy. Soon, both he and his father were lying on the ground. The last thing Kyo saw before blacking out was Akito tending to his unconscious father, and Kureno, baseball bat in hand, standing right behind.  
  
~*~  
  
Kyo awoke to sun pouring through his window. He sat up and received a throbbing headache in response. Rubbing his forehead, he noticed his bracelet back on his wrist. He then found his mind replaying the events of last night. The anger for his father was quickly replaced by sudden realization.  
  
[You're a demon-you're evil. All you do is destroy.]  
  
He lost control last night. He actually tried to kill someone. Yes, it was his father, be he is still someone. "It wasn't completely my fault," he said to no one in particular. Looking over to the mangled wall still dripping with blood, his headache got worse. That was most likely the worst day of his life.  
  
Kyo walked over to the pictures scattered on the ground and picked one up. Kyo was standing on a rock, smiling with his hands in his pockets. He could see his younger self was faking that smile. Beside him, his father was touching his bracelet. He was not smiling. Both were dressed in black. Kyo turned it over. It was the day of his mother's funeral.  
  
Cursing, Kyo spent the rest of the day tearing the picture to shreds.  
  
TBC  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: So, what did everyone think? I want to thank everyone that has reviewed this story. You guys are sooo awesome!!! I promise I'll try not to take so long writing the next chapter. It's just that this was the chapter I was looking forward to writing, so I didn't want it to suck.  
  
Kyo: Overachiever.  
  
LC: Excuse me?  
  
Kyo: *grins* You heard me.  
  
LC: You're going to pay for that!  
  
Kyo: *grin starts to fade* And how is that...?  
  
LC: I won't tell you what I'm going to do to you the next chapter!  
  
Kyo: NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
LC: Stay tuned for chapter Five!! ^_~  
  
Kyo: *whimpers in the corner* ...meanie... 


	5. Four Years Ago 'Respect'

Disclaimer: Yes, I know-I don't own Fruits Basket. Quit reminding me! I'm going to cry again!! :-(  
  
A/N: All right!!! We're at the halfway point-only four more chappies left! *does a happy dance* Anyways, I've noticed I haven't been getting many reviews lately. No reviews = sad writer. Sad writer = chapters take much longer to write. Everyone knows where this is going, right? PLEASE REVIEW!!!! *coughs* Also, I wanted to remind everyone that we're going BACK in time. I'm sorry if I've confused anyone while they read this story. Good-now that that's all said, enjoy the chapter! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Forever  
~Chapter Five...Respect  
  
Once again, it was nighttime.  
  
Once again, Kyo couldn't fall asleep.  
  
Once again, he was bored out of his mind.  
  
Kyo was lying on his bed, hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. It was becoming increasingly difficult for him to quickly go to sleep. He tried meditating, but only became more awake. He tried counting sheep, but soon began counting ways to kill the sheep for not letting him sleep. He gave up on using any special way to fall asleep; Kyo decided to just go to sleep naturally. He rubbed his face, feeling the slight bags under his eyes that became more prominent every day. He felt his stomach lurch and quickly realized that eating the dinner the guards had given him that night was a bad idea. He glanced over the half-eaten meal.  
  
"Damn! Why didn't I notice those stupid leeks before?"  
  
Kyo felt a sickness in his stomach and cursed at the food. He grabbed the plate and threw it at the bared window. Thought the plate shattered against the bars, the food sailed through the window and on to the ground outside.  
  
Or so Kyo thought.  
  
"Leeks? No wonder you threw it out the window, son."  
  
Kyo's jaw dropped. He looked as though he was going to die of shock. 'That voice...it can't be...' Kyo ran to the window to see one of the few people that didn't care about his curse. Someone he respected more than anyone. Someone he could call his father.  
  
"Kazuma!!"  
  
His guardian stepped out of the shadows and appeared to be glowing in the dim moonlight. He wore a simple gray kimono, the same kind he wore all of the time. His graying hair had become longer than Kyo remembered, but it still flowed freely as if it didn't have a care in the world. If it wasn't for the wall blocking the two, Kyo would've ran to his adopted father's and would've stayed there for as long as he could. Instead, the best Kyo could do was reach through the bars of his window and hold Kazuma's hands. Kazuma smiled at Kyo's action and grasped the younger one's hands tightly in return.  
  
"Master, you don't know how glad I am to see you again. It's been so long since the last time, though you haven't changed very much."  
  
Kazuma noticed Kyo's hair. "It seems you have though-look how long your hair is now! Are you trying to follow my example in hair length?"  
  
"No, it's just too damn annoying to take the time and attempt to cut it."  
  
"Well, one of these days you'll have to pull it back. Trust me-if you don't, it'll get very annoying."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I'll get around to it eventually. Right now, I'll just let it hang untied."  
  
Kazuma squeezed Kyo's hand and laughed. "I guess being stuck in this cell for so long has made someone a bit lazy! This isn't what I'd expect from a son of mine."  
  
Kyo smiled. The fire that he was known to have came back to his eyes. "I'm not too sure about that!" With that said, Kyo released Kazuma's hands and threw a quick palm thrust straight at Kazuma's face. The sensei reacted quickly, grabbing Kyo's wrist just above his bracelet and spun Kyo's arm through the bars. Kyo, completely in shock, was flipped over and landed on his back on the ground. He could hear Kazuma laughing. Kyo soon joined in.  
  
"You're still the same son I remember!"  
  
"If it wasn't for those damn leeks I ate, I would've gotten you this time!"  
  
They laughed for a little while longer, until their sides were hurting from the overuse. A short silence followed soon after until Kyo spoke up.  
  
"So, how did you get Akito to allow you to visit me tonight?"  
  
Kazuma's smile faded. "He didn't."  
  
Kyo's jaw hit the ground with his guardian's admission. "Then how did you get through the guards?"  
  
"That's the thing. Akito is trying to convince your biological father that he should see you so he can torment you."  
  
"That bastard Akito. But you still haven't said how you were able to get here."  
  
"Still impatient, son; I'm getting to it. Akito apparently told the guards to allow your birth father to visit you whenever he came by. All I did was tell them I was your father and they let me through. They were on their way to inform Akito that your father has arrived, so I can only stay for so long until they find out my ruse."  
  
"Not bad, dad. But what'll they do to you when they find out that you tricked them?"  
  
"It doesn't matter; I got to see you, didn't I? Besides, I'll take care of the matter when they find out. This will show them that they can't stop a father from seeing his son."  
  
"Nice. But why were you banned?"  
  
"Because I care about you. Akito doesn't want any bright spots in your life here. I wanted to change that."  
  
Kyo's smile radiated throughout his cell. Akito could've showed up at that very moment and he wouldn't have cared. There were only two people Kyo could think of that could make him smile like that; they were the only ones he deeply loved and cared about. His father, Kazuma, and...her.  
  
Kyo stiffened slightly. "So...how is Tohru doing? Has that damn rat been taking care of her?" The thought of Yuki married to Tohru took the bright smile off his face. 'That damn rat didn't deserve her. Bastard Akito...'  
  
Kazuma sighed and crossed his arms. "Well, Tohru's doing fine. The three of them are finally back home now and-"  
  
"What?! Did you just say the three of them? Does that mean-"  
  
"Yes, Kyo. Tohru and Yuki had a child about two weeks ago. She's a beautiful girl. Looks like Tohru, except she's got Yuki's deep violet eyes. Quite stunning, really."  
  
"That bastard! I'm going to kill Akiyo for doing this when I get out! And Yuki...I don't care if they erased his memory or not, I'm going to kick his ass the next time I see him!"  
  
Kazuma, looking up at the stars, chuckled slightly. "The girl's name is Kyoka."  
  
Kyo stopped fuming. "What did you say her name was?"  
  
"Kyoka."  
  
Kyo grunted. "Tohru most likely named her after her mother..."  
  
"Not quite, my son. Though that could've been the case, they both wanted to name her after you, Kyo."  
  
"Even Yuki?"  
  
"Actually, it was his idea. You'd be surprised how bad he feels about you being in here. They both want to know how you're doing all of the time."  
  
Kyo didn't know what to think. "For as much as he hates me, he named his daughter after me. Damn."  
  
A frown spread across his face as he looked at the trees behind him. "I'm sorry, son, but the guards are coming to check if I'm still here.. Akito must've figured my ruse out. I must be going."  
  
Kyo could feel tears forming in his deep red eyes. "Dad, I-"  
  
"Don't say anything. I know because I feel the same way." Kazuma reached through the bars and gave Kyo the closest thing to a hug that he could. When they let go, they heard noises coming their way.  
  
Kazuma turned to leave, but soon stopped. "People always said that to keep himself from complete boredom, my grandfather would practice him martial arts. After all, I know how much you hate being bored. Goodbye, my dear son." Within moments, he disappeared back into the darkness.  
  
Minutes later, Kyo's guards came and checked to see if Kyo was again alone. Finding he was, they left, most likely retiring for the night.  
  
Kyo again lay down on his bed and placed his hands behind his head. Smiling about being with Kazuma again, he stayed there for a long time.  
  
Even in this state of peace, he still couldn't fall asleep. Soon, he was again becoming bored.  
  
Remembering what Kazuma told him, Kyo stood up and began working on his long-abandoned martial arts. With every kick and punch, memories of when Kyo was growing up with Kazuma by his side flooded his mind. He was no longer bored; he had returned to a bright spot in his life.  
  
"Thank you, father."  
  
It would be said many years later that to keep himself from complete boredom, the young, cursed cat named Kyo Souma would practice his martial arts at night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: How was it? I really hope everyone is enjoying this story. I've decided to post my thanks to my reviewers once the story is complete. It'll be like it's own little chapter. Also, if anyone would want to advertise your story here, that will be the chapter that I will do so. I'll put more info about that in a chappie or so.  
  
Kyo: You know, I've been thinking that it's about time you hit the halfway mark.  
  
LC: Is there a problem with that?  
  
Kyo: You take too long.  
  
LC: At least I don't get all dead whenever it rains!  
  
Kyo: That's not fair-I'm forced to do that!  
  
LC: Just remember who visits you in the next chapter...*whispers something to Kyo*  
  
Kyo: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *hides behind LC*  
  
LC: ^_^; Well, please review and stay tuned for chapter Six! ^_~ 


	6. Five Years Ago 'Photography'

**Disclaimer:** No, Fruits Basket isn't mine. No, Kyo isn't either. Yes, I need a hug now.  
  
**A/N:** I'm terribly sorry for taking sooo long in posting (not to mention writing) this chapter. I was working on it, but then college started beating me to a pulp. Sorry everyone, school came first. But now that I'm on summer vacation, I'll be able to work on this story a lot more. I should have it finished soon...I'm even writing the seventh chappie right now! YAY!!! =) And by the way, with this chapter, we're 2/3 of the way done. You know what that means—only three more chapters! Again, thanks to everyone for staying with me. Okay—enough talk. On the Chapter Six!! =)  
  
**Notes:** [blah] means flashback. w00t.  
  
-Forever  
-Chapter Six...Photography  
  
==========================================================================  
  
She didn't know how she did it. Even to this day she couldn't figure out how she tricked the guards. All she knew was that she was standing in front of Kyo's cell. She stretched and adjusted the straps on her cat backpack. Checking to make sure she had her present safely tucked away, she took a deep breath and ran to the window where she could see her one true love.  
  
"Kyo!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kyo was dead asleep next to his bed. He was in such a deep sleep he didn't wake up as he rolled out of bed and hit his head on the ground. He was dreaming of his childhood, when Kagura would drag him all over, confessing her love for him every chance she got. Then the scene shifted. He was in his cell, watching Kagura running towards him. He was very glad he was dreaming.  
  
"Kyo!!"  
  
Her voice echoed in his ears. It seemed so real to him.  
  
"Kyo! Are you asleep?"  
  
She was grasping onto the bars that covered his window, pleading him to wake up. Kyo didn't budge from his spot. He knew this was turning into another nightmare.  
  
"Why aren't you listening to me? Why won't you wake up?"  
  
The smile left her face as her expression became more serious. Kyo had a feeling this dream was going to get ugly fast.  
  
"Damn you, Kyo! I told you to wake up!!"  
  
The wall began to shake violently as Kagura proceeded to kick it, her eyes burning with rage. Kyo jumped high up into the air as he was rudely awoken. He glanced around his cell frantically trying to find out what has happening. It was then when he noticed one of the walls shaking.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?! Who in their right mind would be crazy enough to show up here at night?" At that moment, he realized that his dream was real. "Oh hell no—anyone but you!!" There was a slight fear in his eyes. He silently wished the bars—let alone the walls—were sturdy enough.  
  
"But Kyo darling, aren't you happy to see me?"  
  
"About as happy as I would be if you were Akito."  
  
The wall began to shake again as Kagura punched it. "But I love you, Kyo! I will always love you! CAN'T YOU GET IT THROUGH YOUR DAMN HEAD?!"  
  
"Okay, I get the point! Stop punching the wall or everyone here will know you're here visiting me!" 'Though if you keep this up, you might just get me out of here,' Kyo added in his head. He thought back to last year and sighed. 'Then again, maybe not...'  
  
Kagura realized what Kyo meant and quickly calmed down. "Sorry I got carried away. It's just that I haven't seen you in so long and I've missed you so much..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah I know. But why'd you have to wake me up? Couldn't you wait a while?"  
  
Kagura's arm went between the bars, barely missing Kyo's throat. Her eyes became black as coals. "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, KYO!!!"  
  
Kyo jumped back, thanking the spirit of the cat for its quick reflexes. "So why in the hell are you trying to kill me?"  
  
"Because I would do anything so you could love me!"  
  
Kyo rolled his eyes. "Whatever. So why did you come here anyway? To put me out of my misery or something?"  
  
"Oh, I'd never do that to you, silly!"  
  
His eyes rolled again. "That wasn't a joke."  
  
Kagura put her hands on her hips and gave Kyo the 'don't say things like that' look. "I'll ignore that. I came here to give you a present, birthday boy!"  
Kyo was shocked. "You actually remembered my birthday?"  
  
Kagura took off her backpack off and began to look through it. "Of course I did—all of us outside here did!"  
  
Kyo grimaced as she said that. 'Outside...'  
  
"Here it is!" She pulled out a small package with wrapping paper that had cats and boars printed on it. There were some gold ribbons and a silver bow in the center. Kyo could tell she worked hard on it. "Well, open it!"  
  
Kyo quickly opened the present, mainly so he wouldn't send Kagura into a rampage if he didn't open it fast enough. He was surprised at what he saw. "Pictures!? Thanks Kagura, but I purposely left them outside so I wouldn't be reminded of what I left behind." He kindly tried to give the pictures back to Kagura.  
  
Big mistake.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!? I GAVE YOU THOSE DAMN PICTURES BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! SO WHAT DO YOU DO? YOU THROW THEM RIGHT BACK IN MY FACE!! DAMN IT KYO, I LOVE YOU!! WHAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!?"  
  
Kyo was getting agitated. "Simple. The love part."  
  
"WHAT!?!?" Kagura's face gained a demonic appearance as she shoved her arm through the bars again and was wildly trying to grab Kyo.  
  
Realizing his mistake, he gave in. "All right, all right. I love them Kagura. I'll keep them."  
  
Kagura turned her devilish glare into an angelic smile. "Oh Kyo, I'm so happy. You've made my day! I just wish I could wrap my arms around you and hug you and kiss you and—"  
  
"Please stop. You're going to make me hurl if you say one more thing like that." Kagura quickly became silent, only keeping her bright smile.  
  
Kyo began to look through the pictures. The first ones were of himself and his adopted dad, Kazuma, at the dojo. 'I guess I must've forgotten her ever taking these. Not that I'm complaining or anything.' The next one was of Kyo and his biological father. Kyo looked at Kagura in shock. "Why in the world did you give me this?"  
  
"Sorry. I forgot to look through them to make sure that he wasn't in there."  
  
"Whatever," he said as he threw it on the ground. The next few pictures were of random people of the Zodiac, which Kyo didn't think much of. Then came a whole group of pictures dedicated to Kyo and Kagura together. Kyo held one of them up and looked at it. The two of them were sitting on a couch. Kagura was smiling. Kyo, unsurprisingly enough, was not.  
  
"Oh, you like them? I thought you would. Those were my favorites!"  
  
"Somehow, I'm not surprised you would think that," Kyo said dryly to her. The next picture was of Kyo as a small child. He was sitting on the ground with a smile ear to ear. 'Why would I be—' He saw that kneeling just behind him was his mother. She had long dirty blonde hair that outlined her porcelain face. Her small but perfectly-shaped red lips were curved up into a smile, revealing pearly white teeth. What struck him most were her eyes. Those two emeralds could just about pierce through the toughest skin and the darkest soul. Kyo closed his eyes, lost in thought. "I never remembered just how beautiful Mother was..."  
  
Kagura's gaze quickly drifted to the ground. "I barely remember her, too. I do remember that she loved you very much. I'd even dare say that her love for you was greater than mine even is!"  
  
A forced laugh could be heard from within Kyo's cell. Kyo noticed that even in the picture, his mother had her hand resting on top of Kyo's bracelet. "She didn't love me. She was too afraid of me to say how she really felt, so she just hid it whatever way she could. And she did it by always saying how much she 'loved' me."  
  
"That's not true! She loved you, Kyo!!"  
  
He could see the fire brewing in Kagura's eyes, and figured it was better if he just gave in. "Sure Kagura; whatever you say." Letting out a sigh, he looked at Kagura and smiled—well, he smiled as much as he could in his situation.  
  
Kagura slightly relaxed at the sight of him smiling, but she could still tell he really didn't want the pictures. Gathering up some courage, Kagura bit her lip before asking, "Kyo, can I tell you something?"  
  
Kyo, not looking for a fight, answered, "Sure. Whatever you want to say, say it."  
  
Kagura took a deep breath and continued. "Kyo, I know you're not too happy with me bringing these pictures to you...you're probably even less happy about seeing me here. I only brought them because I just want you to keep remembering who you are. I'm worried about you, Kyo. I've been hearing some rumors that after only two years, you've given up hope and stopped caring about not only the outside world,"—Kyo cringed again—"but yourself, too. I want you to keep going, Kyo!" Tears started pouring out of her eyes, startling Kyo. "I know it's hard for you, but I want you to keep fighting in here. I love you too much to just watch you waste away!" Her sudden outburst left Kyo speechless. He could never understand her love for him, and he knew that he never will. But the thought of someone out there that still loves him melted his now-frozen heart.  
  
[You monster! Can't you even understand that no one loves you! Not even Kazuma—NOBODY!!]  
  
"I guess he was wrong..."  
  
Kagura quickly looked up. "What did you say?"  
  
"Oh, nothing," Kyo hastily said and decided that it would be best to change the subject. "Let's see what other pictures you brought for—" Kyo was staring at the picture in shock. He didn't know if he should be depressed or furious.  
  
Kagura tensed up, thinking that something was wrong with Kyo. "What?"  
  
Making up his mind to be furious, flames could be seen blazing in Kyo's crimson eyes. "Oh hell no! That bastard rat!! What in the hell was he thinking?!"  
  
Kagura frowned when she saw which photo Kyo was looking at. It was Tohru's and Yuki's wedding picture. "I'm sorry I added that in that one...I just thought you should know if you didn't already. They were married two months ago."  
  
Kyo shook his head. "Humph. I'm surprised that damn Akito didn't spring to the chance of telling me this. I guess I'll have to accept this...There's nothing I can do to change what Hatori did."  
  
Kagura couldn't help but laugh. "What Hatori did? Are you saying that Akito had their memories erased? No, silly—they've been together since graduation!"  
  
Kyo stared at her, dumbfounded. 'She can't be serious!!! Why would she say something like that? Unless...unless Akito ordered Hatori to...'  
  
Kagura started feeling tears welling up in her eyes again as she watched a look of realization then horror consume Kyo. "Kyo, what's wrong? You're starting to scare me!"  
  
[I just made a few alterations, that's all.]  
  
'So that's it then. That bastard figured someone would try to sneak over here and bring the news. Better someone you cared about than him to bring the final blow. Damn you, Akito!' Kyo's heart was screaming for revenge by telling Kagura everything, but his mind said otherwise. 'It's too late now...she can't do anything...' Kagura's scared voice snapped him back to reality. He leaned on the window sill and looked down at the ground. "Kagura, don't cry. It's nothing for you to worry about—really. It's nothing," he finished. He couldn't figure out who he was trying to convince more—Kagura or himself. 'No; it's supposed to be like this. Either way, as long as she's happy...' Kyo looked up at Kagura. He could still see that she was still a little worried about Kyo's earlier appearance, but she had regained part of the smile she had a while ago. 'In the end, as long as everyone else is happy...' Relaxed by his new decision, Kyo sighed. "Kagura, I think you should leave now."  
  
Kagura gaped at him in shock. 'He didn't just say that! I must have been hearing things!' Kyo could almost see steam starting to pour from Kagura's ears. The fire that was burning in Kyo's eyes earlier had returned in Kagura's. "What?!"  
  
Kyo knew what he said came out too harshly. "Wait—it's not because I want you to go. I just don't want you to get in trouble because of me." Kagura stepped back, trying to understand what he just said. Mustering up enough happiness, Kyo continued, "I want you to be happy, and you don't do that by clinging to the hope of me getting out of here. We both know it won't happen—we just won't admit it. I want you to move on. I want you to enjoy life. I want you to do what I can't do."  
  
"Kyo..."  
  
"I'll never love you the same way that you love me. But now, I'm starting to understand you better and form feelings of my own. It may not be the same as your love for me, but it's a special love that only _you _can get from me."  
  
For some time now, Kagura has fighting back tears. Now, however, she was crying. "I think I understand, Kyo. I just never thought you'd say something like that to me."  
  
Kyo laughed. "Well, you sure as hell ain't getting me to repeat it! I'll only be mushy-mushy for so long until I can't take it!"  
  
"You're still the same Kyo I remember," Kagura wiped the tears off of her face and laughed. "All right; I guess it's time for me too go. But Kyo—" Kyo's eyes met Kagura's. "Be happy."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, you too. Just get out of here before Akito finds out."  
  
"Bye bye, my love!!"  
  
"See you around, Kagura."  
  
No sooner as he said goodbye had she vanished into the trees. "Well, I guess that's that." Kyo put his arms into the air and stretched. When he did that, a small picture fell out from the group he still held. Confused, he bent over and picked the photo up. On it he saw himself and Tohru, hand in hand. Tohru had her goofy smile on her face, and Kyo's smile was just as big as hers. He closed his eyes, trying to remember when he had taken this picture with her. When he realized he couldn't, he turned it over, hoping to find a date. Instead, he found a note written in Tohru's handwriting. It read:  
  
_Kyo, I'll always love you. No matter what happens, I'll always remember this. With all my love, Tohru._  
  
Memories of two years ago flooded into his mind. Kyo knelt down on his bed, crying the last of his tears.  
  
"Tohru, if you only knew..."

**TBC**

**==========================================================================**

**A/N:** Again, I apologize profusely about taking so long. If I could get it up any faster, I would have!! 

Kyo: So what do you have to say for yourself?  
  
LC: Well, how about this.Yay! This chappie's finally done!   
  
Kyo: (rolls eyes) Geez, could you be any slower?  
  
LC: Hey! I couldn't help it! I already said that I was sorry!  
  
Kyo: Fine, fine, fine. Just tell me what's in the next chapter so I can get back to sleep.  
  
LC: (hugs Kyo) What do you mean by that?!  
  
Kyo: (in cat form) Um, nothing. By the way, why do you keep turning me into a cat?  
  
LC: Because it's cute.  
  
Kyo: Bah. (goes to sleep)  
  
LC: Stay tuned for Chapter Seven!!! =)


	7. Update

Wow...it's been almost a decade since I wrote 'Forever.' And in a sense, it _has_ taken forever to finish. When I began writing this, I was in a rough patch of life. Mostly, my family was falling apart; it felt like everything was being taken away and there was nothing I could do about it. This gave me the inspiration for 'Forever.'

And now, so many years later, I am at a happy point in my life. I've gotten engaged to a fellow redheaded gamer (woot), and have a cat-overlord that has no problems making the bleakest days sunny. On a whim, I logged back into FF (I still can't believe I remembered my password on the first try) and looked back at what I'd written. The original outline of this story was lost so long ago...but reading this again not only sparked the memory of what was to come, but gave me inspiration to add just a little bit more to the end of the story. Hell, the first thing I wrote was the final few paragraphs of the story.

It's funny how things work.

I don't know how long this will take; I'm even considering waiting until all of the remaining chapters are written (I'd originally planned nine, but my new outline calls for eleven). I guess we'll see where this new-found inspiration takes us.

I hope to see you soon.

~LC


End file.
